Growing Up
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Story starts in the Ultimates world between v1 and v2 and during novel 'Against all Enemies' Hank Pym tries to push his way onto the team and learns some times growing up has nothing to do with size! WARNING! spanking and sexual content in later chapters!
1. Hanky spanky!

Written by the fantastic Jason extraordinaire! XD

Warning: Spanking (Surprised?)

This story is based on the Ultimates novel 'Against All Enemies'.

Hank woke with a splitting headache, and felt a sharp sting in his arm. He moved reflexively to grab that arm but realized that he was pinned to the ground outside if S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. He glanced around wide-eyed to find out what had happened. Had Nick and the others bound him before leaving him unconscious outside their door? On looking further, Hank saw that he was being held by Janet, who wore a grim expression and had a medical gun in her hand. "Did you... did you just drug me?"

Janet shook her head as she stood, allowing him to rise. "There is no need to drug you, that was to relieve you of whatever pain being trampled by Tony and Thor must have caused you; accelerated Pym particles." Her face was wary, and she stood back from him as he rose.

Accelerated? Hank had never done any work to use his particles for healing... likely they had given his work over to Banner. The thought made him grit his teeth in anger. Hank looked around, his mind finally realizing a simple fact his grogginess had hid from him; he was still sixty feet tall, and Janet stood even with him, though her clothing was intact; likely she had dressed after her growth. Hank smiled, "Thanks for the aspirin, I feel better already. Came on up to see how the air was up here?"

Janet stared at him. "I came to dust you off and send you on your way. I only require one thing from you Hank; I want you to promise me you won't come back here banging on Nick's door. He doesn't want you on the team and what happened here doesn't make him want to change his mind."

Hank's eyes flashed. He felt that dark storm brewing again, a sick feeling in his stomach that always drove him to lash out. "I'm going after the Chitauri with you, regardless of whether it is on Nick's team or not. I'll follow you all if I have to, and fight them on my own."

Janet shook her head. "No. If you think this is some way you are going to redeem yourself, Hank, your wrong. The best thing you can do right now is honor our wishes, and go home."

Hank's anger flared, "You are taking their side? They just attacked me full force, as if I were the enemy!"

Janet replied, her voice still measured and calm. "You threw Clint into the ocean; you got what was coming to you, and you were offered several chances to stand down that you refused to take. So we put you down like the mad dog you were acting."

Hank grabbed Janet's arm roughly as he shouted, "Clint was mocking me, and you were all being unreasonable! What, you think I got what was coming to me because I wouldn't submit to your unfair demands!"

Hank could see a shift in Janet's attitude when he had grabbed her, and she turned her body in a fluid motion, wrenching his arm in a circle as she tripped his legs out from under him. Instead of hitting the ground, though, Hank found himself sprawled backwards over Janet's leg as she went to one knee while throwing him. He moved to take his arm from her grip and she rolled with the motion, pushing in the same direction he wrenched and causing him to roll over onto his stomach on her knee.

Hank blinked as Janet grabbed his hand and pulled it into the small of his back, pinning him to her leg. He felt her other knee press into the back of one of his own legs, pressing it into the ground and further concreting her hold of him. Janet and Hank had fought many times, but never had this happened before; usually, Janet would strike out and then run from him, wishing to end the fight. Hank struggled but found he couldn't break free, and his face grew red with his frustrated anger. "Janet! If you know what's good for you..."

Hank was interrupted as Janet reached across with her other hand and yanked his head back by the hair, leaning close to talk evenly into his ear. "No. If you know what is good for you, you will listen and obey. We aren't doing this anymore, Hank. I grew up, and it's time for you to do the same. Like I said before; you are going to promise me that you will go home and forget about this mission. Just say the words and walk away, Hank."

Hank twisted but couldn't get any leverage from his position. Veins stood out on his forehead as he yelled his rage. "Never! You all can hide from it all you like, but without my ants, the Chitauri wouldn't even be on the run right now!" The fact that Hank was naked suddenly bothered him now that he was thrown over her lap in such a fashion, and Pym looked over to the windows of the nearby S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ: He hoped no one was watching this embarrassing display.

Janet surprised Hank now, as she released her grip on his hair and reached back to slap him soundly on the ass. He twisted his head back to look over his own shoulder to see her raise her hand and slap him again. "W-what the hell are you doing?"

Janet replied smoothly as she continued to spank Hank's shivering bottom. "Something you desperately need. Your over-inflated sense of self needs correction, and apparently I can't reason with you as long as you feel that way, so I'm going to put you in your place, first."

Hank's mind reeled; she was going to spank him? He tried harder than ever to break free from her grip, but even though he tried mightily, Janet held him firmly, his efforts not even slowing her steady swats. Swats which were beginning to burn in a fashion that Hank found more than uncomfortable. Hank glanced over at the S.H.I.E.L.D. building; the windows were all one-way, so he couldn't tell how many people were watching her spank him, but with a building that large it was going to be quite a few with more joining in if this continued. Hank reeled in his anger as best he could:he just wanted free now. "Janet, wait! You want to talk, right? Well, let me up, I promise we'll talk."

Hank looked back to see her shaking her head no. "I gave you your chances, Hank. You would think that being beaten down by the entire team would have convinced you to leave well enough alone, but obviously you need more encouragement." Janet noticed how panicked Hank was getting. This was the ultimate attack on him; Hank couldn't stand to be made to look small, and his angry shouts grew louder as she planted solid slaps on his writhing backside.

Hank realized belatedly that Janet must have planned on this; she had given him a drug that healed him so that he was fresh, both to make sure he felt only the burning sting in his cheeks, and so that he would know she had bested him when he was in peak form. Hank gnashed his teeth as he flailed in her grip. The slaps to his ass were starting to really hurt now, and when he glanced back he saw his cheeks were growing very red with the repeated punishment. That she and everyone else could see the same only renewed his frenzied screams, "Let go of me, you whore!"

Janet ignored his demands, concentrating instead on adding to the angry red welts crossing his ass. He had begun to buck and yell out with each swat now, so she could tell this pained him greatly. She had committed herself to this now, and she wasn't going to stop until he realized where he stood in this, so she started to slap him harder, noting how he stopped cursing and shouting at her and simply screamed instead, his eyes wide with the shock of it.

Hank fought the tears back as hard as he could; of all the humiliating things that could happen right now, crying in front of Janet would be the worst. But the painful stings and the very fact that he wanted to cry pushed the tears out, and Hank wailed pitifully as he felt those twin wet tracks run down his face. His rage was at it's height now, level with his shame as he renewed his angry screams for Janet to let him go, but that rage soon began to falter in the face of the ever growing helpless pain he felt.

Janet watched as Hank began to shift from anger to true panic, his one free leg kicking out and up desperately, his head held low, likely trying to hide the tears on his face. His tone changed as he finally realized where this was all bound to end. "P-please, Janet, I get it. I-I'm ready to talk, now."

Janet nodded, but her hand continued it's work "Good, then let's talk. Let's start with the fact that you will never lay a hand on me again."

Her swats became even harder, and Hank twisted, the fact that he couldn't remove his ass from harm's way only seeming to add to the sting. "Okay! N-never again! I wasn't going to hurt you... I was just trying to make a point!"

Janet grunted at his words as she slapped him faster, Hank's ass cheeks clenching between each swat now as he anticipated the pain. "And I'm making a point now. Never again. Also, I need that promise from you."

Hank bucked in her grasp, his tears flowing freely now, and he felt a heated sensation shiver through his body. He was going to break, he realized that now. He was going to give in to her demands, because he couldn't take this any more. This knowledge caused him to sob loudly as he threw himself against her grip vainly, one last desperate bid to free himself from her despite the fact that he knew it was pointless. For some time there was only Hank's cries and sobs and the sound of Janet's echoing slaps as he shuddered within her grip.

Eventually Hank's body gave up it's fight and he went limp in her grip, the sharp stings and his shame overwhelming his senses. He felt the traitorous words rising to his lips and he fought mightily against them with the last bit of will his ego provided, but the repeating reminder of Janet's hand as it collided with his sore cheeks spurred him to the inevitable breaking point. "I... I promise..."

Janet leaned it with her ear. "Did you say something, Hank?"

Hank's breath hitched as he struggled to compose himself at least enough to speak. No turning back now; she had already heard him, so no point in trying to salvage his shattered dignity. This was the point though, he supposed: she wanted him humiliated, it was a lesson. "I.. I promise, Janet."

She continued to spank him hard, her hand a blur as Hank squirmed and worried that she was not yet done. How long was this going to go on? Hank felt pangs of fear that she wouldn't stop even once he had given her what she wanted. "Louder, Hank! I want the people in that building to hear it! Convince us your going to do what you say!"

Hank turned several shades darker, flushing with his entire body with a sudden rush of embarrassment. Regardless, he took a deep breath in between swats and boomed out loudly with her next swing, letting the pain amplify his shout into a loud scream that shook the windows of the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. "I promise! I won't follow you! I swear, please, please let me go!"

Janet stayed her arm and stared at Hank as he sobbed quietly into her leg, then let go of him, wary as she backed away. Hank could be extremely mercurial, and she could only hope that the spanking had the effect she was hoping for. Hank made no move to rise or attack her, though; he only continued to cry as he pulled himself into a ball upon the ground.

Janet couldn't help but think that he had to literally be the biggest baby she had ever seen, but she stifled the laugh, not wanting to hurt his feelings any further than she already had. She felt sorry for him now; the way he cried left no doubt that he was extremely miserable... but she restrained herself fro comforting him; it didn't feel right, at least not yet. Instead she shook her head sadly and turned, leaving the giant man to his giant tears.


	2. Yes Sir!

Hank Pym's saga part 2: 'Yes, Sir'.

This part is based after Ultiates Volume 2. The end of Mark Millar's run.

Hank glanced up from his work desk within the see-through cage S.H.I.E.L.D. had placed him in. He saw that the movement that had caught his eye was Steve Rogers approaching the door to his 'living quarters'. Hank gave a derisive snort at the sight of Captain America. "What do you want?"

The large vault door that led into the isolated room closed with a hiss behind Steve as he entered Hank's personal space. "I just want to have a word."

Hank snarled. "Well, that was a word. Done now?"

Steve stared at him. "Your very funny, Hank."

Hank turned away as if dismissing Steve, shuffling papers around on his desk busily. "I have a lot of work here to do, if you don't mind..."

Steve interrupted, "It's done, until I leave."

Hank laughed derisively at him, "I'm sure Nick Fury would like to hear that..."

Steve shook his head at Hank sadly, "You seem to misinterpret Nick's stance on this. He has told me he does not wish any contribution to our team from you in any way, shape, or form."

Hank finally began to look ruffled. "Nonsense. Why the hell would he keep me here, then?"

Steve pointed at the heavy walls surrounding them, "Because there are few places that can contain a man that can grow or shrink at will. You are a prisoner, Hank. At the moment, that is all you are."

Hank turned to face Steve then, "Just like Banner was, but he still contributed..."

Steve shook his head, "No. Nick knows that is what you wanted, so he intends not to give it to you."

Hank's voice began to manifest his mounting frustration, "He would waste my intellect and have me just sit in here doing nothing? That's petty!"

Steve shrugged, "It is how it is. You brought this on yourself."

Hank's tone turned angry, "I told you, there was a traitor on the team! I told Ultron..."

Steve cut him off again, "I spoke to your robot."

Hank paled, feeling he knew where this was going. Ultron had been programmed to think independently, so there was no reason he could not have decided to tell the truth to Hank's disadvantage. "You questioned Ultron?"

Steve nodded, "His story doesn't match up with yours."

Hank waved his hand angrily, "He is a robot, he..."

Steve held up a hand, his expression telling Hank that he wasn't interested in arguing, "He IS a robot, which makes him less likely to lie than any of your research assistants."

Hank's mind raced as he fumbled, "I programmed him with a directive to hide sensitive knowledge like my double-cross, he is probably still..."

Steve sighed, "Hank, do yourself a favor and stop lying to me. Some of our top people have examined your robot's programming with that idea in mind and haven't found anything to suggest you are telling me the truth."

Hank shook with frustration, his face turning red as he yelled, knowing he had lost this battle, "Your people can't possibly comprehend my work! They failed to find it is all!"

Steve shook his head at Hank in exasperated silence. "This is your problem, Hank. As smart as you are, and yet you don't know how to control your own emotions or put forethought into the consequences of your impassioned actions."

Hank's face grew dark, "Look, if your talking about the incident with Janet, we already hashed this out... I was under the effect of anti-depressants."

It was Steve's turn to look angry, "Actually, I wasn't necessarily pointing that event out, since I have already kicked your ass for that one. But while we are on that note, let's discuss how you try to wriggle out of accountability, Hank. Was it anti-depressants that caused you to betray the team, too?"

Hank looked flustered, "I was on them before I came out to fight, yes... look, Steve, I've been diagnosed as bi-polar, I have trouble with wild swings in my mood, sometimes I just lose control a little."

Steve gave him an incredulous look, "A little? Your loss of control puts women in the hospital and American lives in jeopardy, Hank."

Hank found his anger again, pointing at Steve as he yelled, "Look, I'm only trying to make things right, here!"

Steve relaxed his shoulders, folding his hands behind his back. "Alright, Hank. Here is the first step towards making things right; what have you done wrong?"

Hank sneered at Steve, hating Captain America's self-righteous stance, "I don't need to answer to you."

Steve shrugged, "You don't have to answer me. But you do need to answer." Steve motioned with a nod, and Hank followed his eyes to the security camera mounted on the far wall.

Hank shook his head, "No. I don't need this crap." He turned his back on Steve again, trying to busy himself with his work once more.

Steve breathed deeply, "I think I know what you need."

Hank glanced back at Steve venomously, "And what do I need, Steve?"

Steve saw the dark look on Hank's face and heard the sarcasm in his voice and made his mind up, "You don't need me to talk to you anymore."

Hank humphed, "Glad you finally realized that. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

But Captain America didn't leave. Instead, he began to remove his belt one loop at a time as Hank watched, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "You know, I heard what happened back at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ with your wife."

Hank's eyes went wide as he swiveled in his chair to face Steve, "What the hell are you talking about?" Hank knew where this was going, he just didn't want to believe it.

Steve pulled the belt loose entirely from his pants, still staring levelly at Hank. "I applaud Janet for her wisdom. I come from a time when such punishment was more prevalent, and understand that sometimes some people need a little push."

Steve folded the belt in his hand and Hank's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute... you are not hitting me with that thing." Hank sat back rigidly, feeling the first tendrils of fear enter him.

Steve started to move forward, "Well, it looks like that is one more thing you are wrong about, Hank. Because I'm going to hit you until you say you are sorry to me and that camera."

Hank held his hands splayed in front of himself as Steve advanced, "You want a sorry? Fine, I am sorry, alright?" Hank felt sick to his stomach as his heart pounded in his ears. Hank leapt to his feet as Cap kept advancing on him, pushing the chair between them, "W-wait a minute! Calm down, Steve!"

Steve kicked the chair out of the way almost casually, and Hank backed into his desk with nowhere to escape to as Steve grabbed him by the collar, spinning him around and holding him in an arm lock.

As Steve reached out to swipe the desk clear of papers Hank struggled against Captain America's super strength in vain, "Let me go! I am an American citizen, I have rights! This is assault!"

Steve ignored Hank's yelling as he pushed the smaller man down on his stomach across the desk, moving to grapple one of Hank's legs with his own and making an effective pin to keep him from thrashing away from the spanking.

Hank realized what Steve was doing as he felt his movement restricted and he panicked, "Okay, okay! You want to talk? Lets talk!" He felt Steve begin to unbuckle his own pants and his fear trebled, "You don't understand because your not from our time, but you can't do this!"

As he removed Hank's underwear as an obstruction Steve ignored the others cries. What he had to say was going to be said without anymore words. This was a lesson Hank desperately needed to learn.

Hank looked back at the hard line of Steve's mouth and the grim look in his eyes as Captain America raised the belt over his shoulder to slap him. "I'm sorry, all right?"

Steve looked over to look Hank in the eyes, and saw that they were already getting somewhere, which gave him hope.

Hank twisted as he saw that righteous determination in Steve's face, "You don't have the right!" He squirmed at the set of Cap's jaw; he had just given him another reason. Hank trembled as he waited for the inevitable.

The belt came down hard on Hank's cheek and he squalled, scrabbling for any purchase he might get to pull himself out from under Steve, his back arching and his scream perhaps louder than it needed to be, more rage and embarrassment than anything as he glanced over at the camera with it's on light flashing.

Hank couldn't scoot his lower half at all due to Steve's legs holding his hips tightly, and with Cap pushing his arm down from behind into the table, he couldn't move his torso, either. He had been made completely helpless before they had begun, just like with Janet. Hank realized belatedly that Steve had most likely planned this out, even to where he was going to push Hank once the spanking started. "Dammit, Steve!"

Steve shook his head to the plea in Hank's eyes, "You know what I want, Hank."

Hank squirmed under both Steve's vice-like grip and the steady swats of his belt, "Men don't do this to each other!"

The belt continued to come down hard, causing Hank's ass cheeks to bounce under it's force. Hank's legs kicked out with each slap as he felt the pain mount. Hank wished with all his might that he could kick up or reach back to block himself, but Steve wasn't allowing him those options.

Hank wailed out as he felt like he was losing himself to the incredible pain that lashed down on his backside, "Fine! You wanted to talk, an apology, you have it! Just not like this!"

Steve's answer was a volley of swats, one cheek then the other.

Hank couldn't help but to clench his sore buttocks now, and that only seemed to make the pain worse, making him feel like there was no way to win here. He screamed out with each slap, looking back to see angry welts showing up on his ass cheeks. "You've proved your point, Steve, your a big tough guy!" Hank's voice warbled as he said this, and he felt tears tugging at the corners of his eyes.

Steve merely shook his head. Hank didn't understand yet, but he would eventually; until then, Steve's arm would not tire.

Hank shook as he cried out at Steve, "What do you want from me? I said I was sorry!"

If anything the swats only became more unbearably painful as Steve slapped his reddened ass harder.

Hank began to shriek pitifully, his voice breaking as he attempted to voice his pain and frustration. Hank had given in to Janet, but that had been different; he loved Janet. Having Steve push him to his breaking point like this was far more humiliating. Fear and pain were going to drive him to give in to a man he hated passionately, and that drove Hank to a whole new depth of shame. Hank looked over at the camera and immediately ducked his head, not wanting the others to see the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Steve didn't stop, the belt a blur as it struck Hank's now bright red ass. Steve had a lot of experience reading people, and he could tell that Hank was still trying to placate him, despite his obvious pain.

Hank felt desperate, and considered growing to escape the hold Steve had on him, despite the latent fear he held of fighting Steve on 'equal' terms, given what had happened last time... He looked around at the walls of his prison, knowing that he couldn't try that anyways; this place wasn't big enough, and shrinking wouldn't be an option either, as it would just leave him to getting spanked naked, because he knew Cap wasn't going to quit.

Hank felt small without shrinking, oh how he hated this feeling! The fact that he knew Steve wasn't trying to hurt him, but purposefully humiliating him successfully only increased his angst.

Steve knew how arrogant Hank was, and continued to lay the belt across Hank's squirming rear, which was a brilliant cheery red now from the tops of his thigh to the small of his back. Hank's screams had ceased to be exaggerated and were genuine now. Steve watched the way he jerked involuntarily with each swing and how tears now flooded down Hank's cheeks, despite the fact that he knew Hank wouldn't be wanting him to see that. It wouldn't be long now before Hank gave in.

Hank became a broken record of ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." wanting nothing so much as for Steve to stop. He gave himself over to wracking sobs as he thought of how he must look, wailing and twisting in front of Steve on the table, his pants pulled down to his waist. His eyes found the camera watching them and his cries grew louder, as if he could wipe the pain away with tears. He couldn't help but wonder who all might be watching from the other side, the thought of it maddening. "All I wanted to do was serve my country..." he sobbed, his eyes clenched shut as his forehead rested on the table.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Hank; he wasn't sure yet, but the sincerity in Hank's voice caused him to slow the stinging swats and listen, hoping that Hank had finally come to his senses.

Hank shuddered as he spoke, "Yes, I wanted Janet back... I knew I made a mistake with her... I was drinking myself into a stupor when you came to kick the crap out of me because I felt guilt. I didn't know how to make it right... please... stop..."

The belt swings slowed to a stop, and Steve gently lifted Hank to standing, still not letting him go. He pulled the chair up with his other hand and sat in it, pulling the other man down across it before Hank could manage a grunt of surprise. He could tell that Hank had thought he was going to release him by the startled reaction he got when he secured Hank once more for a strapping.

Hank's eyes were wide and wet. He wasn't done hurting him? "W-what are you doing?"

A jolt of pain answered him as the belt came down on him again, reminding him of how much it hurt. Steve looked down at his worried face, "I'm making you more comfortable, we are almost finished. I'm going to make sure you remember this and seek to avoid a repetition."

Hank kicked out but Steve had him just as tightly as before. "No! Please!" He felt the tears renew themselves on his face with the resurgence of his helpless terror. As the belt traced red welts across his tender ass Hank realized that not having the hard desk and it's corners digging into him only made the sharp sting in his rear more acute. He cried out immediately with each swat. "Wait!"

Steve shook his head as his arm worked mercilessly, "No. Drinking yourself into a stupor is not the way to make it up to us. You don't get to pick your punishment. You want to make things right? Then grit your teeth and take yours like a man."

The belt swapped from one cheek to the other, picking up tempo and becoming a blur that caused a red haze of pain in Hank. Hank could hardly think straight, his mouth opened wide as he screamed and writhed around in Steve's implacable grip. He realized he was going to be very chafed after this, and the thought that every time he sat down was going to be a reminder of this nettled him greatly. Eventually Hank's ego began to fade before the wave of burning pain in his ass, and he stopped struggling, jerking with each swat as he mumbled tearfully. "I was wrong... I'm so sorry, I was wrong..."

Steve nodded, as if seeing what he had been looking for. "What are you going to do about it, Hank?"

Hank's breath hitched as he tried to speak through gasps of pain, "I'm.. I'm going to change... really... I'll make it up to her...to all of you... I'm going to try..."

Steve shook his head, "Trying isn't good enough. I expect results."

The belt came down even harder, and Hank's screams echoed through the room as his back arched and he shuddered in Steve's grasp. "Okay! I'm going to change! I swear!" Hank bucked until he didn't have any energy to do so and collapsed in defeat, both physically and mentally, and he gave in to gut-wrenching sobs, pouring his heart out.

Steve felt a little bad for Hank; he had never seen a grown man cry like that, and hadn't realized the simple spanking was going to have such a powerful effect, but he supposed Hank had needed this on many levels for himself. The pace of the strapping lightened somewhat and Steve leaned in, "From now on when I speak to you, your response will be an immediate yes or no sir, understand?"

"Okay..." A sharp slap caused Hank to jump as he cried out, "...yes! Yes, sir!"

Steve nodded. "Good. If you try to give me an excuse instead of a straight answer again, we are going to return to this. You need discipline, so that's what we are going to work on."

Hank's head hugged Steve's leg as he sobbed in defeat, not wanting to look into Steve's eyes as he mumbled. "...Yes, sir."

Steve set the belt aside, taking his time as he pulled Hank's pants back up. His hands were gentle, but the material still caused a sting as they brushed his tender cheeks, and Hank winced.

Hank finally looked up to Steve's hard gaze as he stood. "Will that be all... sir?"

Steve nodded, taking a moment to study Hank before saluting. "You are a great scientist and can be a good person, or Janet wouldn't try so hard with you. Keep it together, and I will be happy to shake your hand and welcome you back to the team, Hank."

Hank stared in surprise at Steve's words, only nodding dumbly and watching as the other man strapped his belt back on then left the room, the door hissing shut behind him loudly. Hank sat down as he thought of what had just happened, gritting his teeth at the pain that brought to his still-sore ass. He stood back up, rubbing his rear thoughtfully. As much as he might have hated what happened, as humiliated and small as he still felt; some part of him had wanted the release of guilt he had just felt, and he couldn't deny that fact.


	3. Take your Medicine

Warning: Spanking, blah blah, not for weak stomachs, blah.

This is the third chapter of a series based on the Ultimates series and Jenna has contributed a good bit to the plot thus far, so she gets some booty glow. Enjoy!

Hank's eyes fluttered open, and he rubbed his them with his palms. He felt like he had been sleeping for a week, and when his ears registered the sound of beeping monitors he realized that he could have been. He lay in a hospital cot, and he felt weak, though his drowsiness started to evaporate as he took in his surroundings. He was in the medical ward of the Avenger's mansion, and sitting at his side was Janet, her face stern as she watched him regain consciousness. His mouth felt dry as he spoke, "Oh... hey, bunny."

Janet shook her head at him, not even sure where to begin. When Hank had suddenly collapsed before from an overdose of his medications, Janet had thought he was dead and gone. The doctor that had looked him over when she had rushed him down here had said that he was technically dead for a few minutes. Hank had been in a coma for nearly a week, and Janet had gone over a lot of different feelings as she watched the machines keep him alive. "Don't 'Hey, bunny' me, Hank." Her eyes narrowed as she gauged how well he was regaining his senses.

Hank felt a bit of nervousness creep along his spine and coil into his gut as he watched her serious analysis of him. He reckoned that she was upset with him now, since he had tried to kill himself with those pills he had taken. Given what had happened the last time she had been angry with him, this started a fear in him, which he quickly masked with a rising sense of indignation. "Well, if this isn't a social call, why are you here? Come to rub this in my face?"

Janet felt her own conviction solidify as she listened to the petulance in Hank's voice. He seemed to feel much better, as the doctor had said he would. Janet had waited patiently and worried at his side until he woke, getting very little sleep herself. She had gone over a number of different things she could do when he finally came around, from hugging him to beating him with the I.V. stand, and his attitude only made it easier to decide. Her brow narrowed as she glared at him, and she stood. "I told you what was going to happen the next time you slipped up, Hank."

Hank's eyes widened as she spoke. He knew where this was going, but he could only hope a fool's wish that she meant something else. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Hank sat up in his bed, still feeling weak despite the adrenaline coursing through him. At least he felt no pain, he supposed he had recovered from the drug's effects by now, and was merely a little dehydrated, the weakness brought on from his long sleep. How long had he been out?

Janet walked across the room, flipping the 'Do Not Disturb' sign onto the handle before closing the door and turning to face him. She leveled a steady glare at him then walked over to her purse which sat upon a tray near his bed, rifling through it before pulling out her brush, testing it's weight in her hand as she kept her gaze on Hank. "I'm talking about consequences, Hank."

Hank snarled at her as he pulled back as far from her as he could on the small cot. "What the hell? I'm a sick man, lying on a hospital gurney! You are seriously going to try that now?" Hank projected his anger as well as he could manage, still using it to hide his mounting terror. Janet had already made him feel helpless before when he was at full strength; now that he was feeling so sluggish he knew he had no real hope of physically escaping her, especially since she could mimic the same changes in size he could pull off.

Janet moved towards him and Hank leaned away from her as if she held a deadly snake in her hand and not a brush. "I checked with the doctors. They actually said you were ready to leave a day ago and could go as soon as you woke. The way you're jumping around right now, I think you're fine."

Hank panicked as he watched her advance, trying to think of anything he might say to get her to stop. "I didn't fuck up here, I just mixed some of the wrong meds, that's all, give me a break!"

Janet grabbed his wrist calmly as she sat upon the cot, planning to pull him over her knee. "The doc said the amount you took was four times the recommended dose, in addition to mixing three prescriptions he had personally advised you not to mix. You have just added lying to the reasons you are be punished, Hank."

Hank pulled on his arm suddenly, rolling out of Janet's grasp to hit the floor as he started to scramble towards the door, all rational thought had left him when he realized he couldn't stop her decision by talking his way out of it. Janet caught his leg as he scrabbled forward and dragged him back even as he feebly continued to try to crawl away from her. Janet gave him a few angry slaps to his squirming buttocks that his thin hospital gown did nothing to lessen, and Hank yelped. "No! Wait! You don't understand!"

Janet pulled him the rest of the way back to the cot as Hank clawed at the floor and reached a hand towards the door, as if doing so might bring him closer to it. She yanked him back up and into her lap, finding him a lot more pliable even than she had thought he would be. She supposed that he was probably still drowsy from being in a coma for so long, and she was gentle as she firmly placed him over her knees and secured him for spanking. "You don't understand, Hank. Every time you do something reckless like a child, I spank you like a child."

Hank felt the frustrated tears already pushing at his tear ducts. "I was just trying to deal with the stress, I been under a lot of pressure lately, I didn't know it would effect me so badly!" He tried to struggle but Janet had a tight grip on his arms and legs, and Hank felt a despair welling inside him at his spiraling loss of control.

Janet shook her head, pulling his pants down, which made Hank gasp with expectant fear. "You are lying to yourself too, aren't you? You aren't stupid, Hank. You can see warning labels and hear the doc's warnings as well as the rest of us. You chose to ignore that wisdom, and regardless of whether you did so intentionally or not, we are going to correct it here and now." Janet finalized her statement by bringing the brush down hard on Hank's sit spot, causing him to wail out in a fashion that Janet decided was definitely exaggerated.

Hank squirmed in her grip, breathing in quick ragged breaths as he felt his heart pounding in his ears. His face was flushed with the instant humiliation of being returned to this position for the third time, and how quickly he felt his will being eroded by the swift sharp sting of her slick black brush. "Okay! Your right! I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear!" Hank felt the tears he had been holding back loose themselves as he admitted he was wrong; he felt weak for doing so but knew all too well now how bad this could get if he didn't play along.

Janet watched Hank squirm and saw how afraid he was of getting spanked again, feeling an electric thrill from the sight. She really loved her husband, and seeing that he could be so easily moved to repentance made her proud that she had chosen to start spanking him back at the old base and excited at what it might mean for the future. There was something else there too, a strange tingling that she couldn't identify, but she pushed that aside as she concentrated on the task at hand. "Glad to hear it, Hank."

The brush picked up speed as Janet settled into a fast rhythm of vicious swats that quickly turned Hank's ass into a field of red welts, and he cried out desperately as he writhed to and fro, trying in vain to move his burning cheeks from harm's way. "I said I was sorry! Please, can we call this off now?"

Janet swung harder, deciding she didn't like Hank's tone. "The apology is necessary, but it doesn't absolve you of guilt, Hank. You need to feel like you have paid for your stupidity in a way that will deter you from doing it again."

Hank's pleas had seemed exaggerated before, like he was trying to ham it up so she would take mercy on him, but now they seemed to be genuine as he bucked under her whirring assault. "I won't do it again, I swear! Please, I've had enough, I can't take anymore!" Hank was telling the truth; he really didn't feel like he could take any more than he already had, the stinging sensation in his globes was unbearable and somehow growing more unbearable with each slap she administered. He glanced behind him to see that his ass was very red and he sobbed in self pity to be in this situation yet again.

Janet let herself go, giving into the wild need she felt as she watched her husband's ass wriggle beneath her, the brush a lightning stroke of flashing movement as she peppered his rear with slaps that sent his flesh shuddering. "Your done when I say your done, Hank! If we quit when you wanted to quit, there wouldn't be any value to it as a punishment, now would there?"

Hank flailed under her in a sad fish-out-of-water fashion that had to look ridiculous, his eyes wide as he seemed to absorb the impact of her hard swats a few moments after she had delivered them. He had been planning on pleading further, trying to get her to finish the exercise in shame, but his mouth could only produce low and high pitched yells and shouts now. He was well past his ability to endure this sort of pain; he was no soldier, he was a scientist, and what Janet was doing to his rump now was far beyond his ken to deal with. His hands and legs stuttered around in small circles and jerks uselessly as he contorted with the shock of it.

Janet realized she might be hitting him too hard when she saw spittle on Hank's lips and heard the hoarseness of his shrieks, his throat likely already dry from his coma. She felt suddenly sorry for him and pulled back a little, at least giving him the chance to pull in hitching gasps of air as he sobbed and screamed. He was already close to his breaking point, she could tell; her enthusiastic spanking had pushed him along quickly, and she could see that his already weak limbs were beginning to slow their erratic gyrations. Janet felt almost sad that she would need to stop soon, and wondered at the feeling as she sat watching his red cheeks quiver and jump underneath her brush.

When Hank finally collapsed, his body quitting on him even if his mind still screamed to be released, he could more accurately feel Janet's hold on him, and her crotch, which she rubbed against him as she swung on his tender ass. He felt the wetness there and realized in shock that this was arousing to his wife. He almost said something, but from the position he was in he feared her reaction too much, so he held his tongue, wondering now if this wasn't why she had started this whole spanking jaunt. "P-please... Janet..."

Janet looked into Hank's watery eyes and felt a wave of guilt for momentarily forgetting how miserable this was making her husband. She stopped spanking Hank, setting the brush aside as he shook on her lap, crying the tears of a man who had given up trying to mask how he felt. Janet rubbed his back and pulled his gown back down to cover his battered backside.

Hank clutched her leg and sobbed into it as he curled up, trying to hide his shameful tears now as he sought for control of himself. He felt very confused now; he was ultimately glad for the release of his guilt, but Janet's excitement over spanking him both scared and baffled Hank. He now wondered; Was she only spanking him for the joy in it?

Janet put his fears to rest as she herself began to cry at the sight of his misery, letting all the worry and pent up emotion go that she had built up over the last few days watching him attached to those horrible machines, haggard and frail looking in his coma. She pulled him close to her and he didn't resist, hugging him tightly as she cried along with him. "I was so scared. I thought you were dead. Please, please never do anything like that again..."

Hank hugged her back, smiling as he felt a warmth glow in his chest at her confession. She really loved him. "Y-you were here the whole time I was out, weren't you?" Janet nodded silently and Hank felt his tears redouble, a surge of feeling making him feel ridiculous for ever doubting her. He half-smiled, his voice cracking as he stated, "All these bonified heroes here, and you want to stick it out with the fuck-up? Lady, you have horrible taste in men."

Janet laughed and he joined her, the two laying down to rest, Hank faded off to sleep despite the warm sting in his ass as she brushed his hair and sang him a sweet song that they had grown to love together.


End file.
